The Raging Demon
by CorinnetheAnime
Summary: Yuya was backed into a corner, both in a battle of monsters and in a battle of his mind. He wanted revenge against this sick man, this Doktor, who dared had the audacity to manipulate Yuzu under his control. Therefore, when his image came onto screen, Yuya was beyond furious. But then when the man touched her face, the boy's demonic rage soared to new, darker heights...


**Episode 125... 0-0 I have no words, none whatsoever. It was amazing, it was scary, justice served, long-awaited reunions, Berserk Yuya awesomeness...and, of course, ODD-EYES RAGING DRAGON AND ITS REAL DAMAGE! I MEAN, IT** _ **DESTROYED**_ **THE INTERIOR OF THAT ROOM!**

 **I also noticed something in this episode that I had shown subtly in the last one-shot and want to emphasize in this one. I'll explain more in the end author notes if you don't catch it. ;)**

 **Also, turns out my Owari/Kaishi theory was half-debunked, ironically. Guess I wasn't so far off in terms of the nature of Yu and his counterparts...but seriously. Zarc? Ray (or Raya)? Why...WHY IS THE DUB AFFECTING THE SUBS?! And what's even worse...THE NAMES ARE GROWING ON ME! XD But anyway, in either case, I'll change the theory so that Owari would be the combined form of only the dragons...which is still pretty scary and destructive. XD**

 **Also, expect FRUITSHIPPING! It's more from Yuya's perspective, and it's actually...not very happy...yeah, it's sad Fruitshipping.**

 **Yeah...anyway, looking forward to episode 126! In the meantime, here's another one-shot to fulfill your Arc V...ness.**

* * *

It still wasn't enough. It had gone on long enough...

Yuya clenched his fists, frustrated on not being able to finish the duel and find Yuzu. Ruri and Serena were a tough team to beat, almost too tough...and it didn't help that they weren't in their right minds.

The mere idea of them being brainwashed under Academia's power by having a parasite living and sucking on the memories from _inside their brains..._ it sent shivers down his spine at first. But what was even worse...was that he also found out that _Yuzu_ , his best friend who supported him since the beginning, the one who was always by his side no matter what, was also manipulated.

His Yuzu...he couldn't...

 _Yuzu..._

Yuya swore that he would make the criminal, this Doktor, _pay_ for even thinking of hurting Yuzu. But unfortunately, he was in a more difficult situation at the moment, one that he might not be able to win alone...

Well, he wasn't _technically_ alone. Yuto still resided within him, and he was definitely more active in the duel, evident from the one point where the XYZ counterpart took over his body in order to proclaim his resolution to Ruri. His anger also resonated with Yuya's, but this time it was more tranquil, more controlled.

The two girls, meanwhile, exchanged blow upon blow against him (well, them) with their new Parasite Fusion decks, transforming the duel into a battle of monsters as well as the mind. He and Yuto fought back with all their strength, but it still wasn't enough to win. Yuto eventually suffered some damage and was forced to recover, allowing the Standard counterpart to resume full control.

However, despite having his body back, Yuya eventually felt strangely light-headed after he raced against Serena to an Action Card, almost as if he could faint at any moment. He assumed that it was because of the strain of the link with Yuto that was affecting them.

At least...until he heard a scuttling sound inside his right ear. Yuya paused for a moment in shock.

 _ **"What is this intrusion...?!"**_

The sound quickly grew more irritating and the pressure in his head slowly increased, resulting in a constant throbbing of his skull. He didn't clutch his head as the pressure suddenly spiked to a sharp, stinging pain, as if he was being struck or pinched in his head. It was torment, even if it was only for a moment...

 _ **"...get out...get OUT..."**_

His vision immediately cut to black...

 _ **"GET OUT OF MY HEAD, YOU WORTHLESS INSECT!"**_

Then, the pressure was suddenly gone, completely vanished. The creepy scuttling noise suddenly gave way to a terrified, agonized screech inside his head...and then a different voice roared out instead, a voice that sounded more furious and rage-filled than before. It cried out with a great, dark power that enveloped his mind, and the anger in its tone reverberated within his heart, echoing and calling out to him to fight back.

In the past it was hard to make out what the voice shouted from inside his mind, but this time...he could hear the voice clearly. It sounded _exactly_ like him.

 _ **"Who...is your ALLY?!"**_

Yuya couldn't make out what happened next, but he did remember that he somehow regained consciousness with some side effects. His eyes burned like fire, and his head pulsed heavily over and over again, as if someone was taking a hammer and smashing it into his skull.

But what was most shocking...was the sheer amount of rage he had felt, that he was being overwhelmed with. Adrenaline fueled his veins and setting them on fire, and it was taking every ounce of self-control inside him not to succumb to it.

He had to stay in control, no matter what happened. But...what really shocked him was no matter how much he denied it, in his heart he _wanted_ to destroy his enemies. The desires of the darkness were corrupting his thoughts, his mind, his heart, and his soul, it was satisfying.

He _wanted_ revenge. It wasn't like him at all, but this time he couldn't ignore the desire. He had to end this duel very soon...

However, even after the little episode, Yuya still struggled against the power of the Fusion deck, fighting tooth and nail to finish off the two girls before they could do any damage. It was getting increasingly hard for him to contain his emotions with each passing second, often finding his voice unintentionally growing angrier and angrier. He endured the attacks and effects while eventually bringing out his ace monster, and soon it was his move again.

But then...

 _"Hehehehehehehehe..."_

The sickening and giddy laughs of the enemy echoed throughout the parasite laboratory, reverberating nothing but twisted joy and utter depravity. Yuya looked around for the source of the evil, which revealed itself as a holographic screen suddenly popped up in front of him. It showed the face of a severely anorexic man, due from his hollow face, thin body, and sunken, bloodshot eyes...

But the wide, creepy smile that stretched and contorted the man's features immediately had sent out a red flag in Yuya's mind. And his words confirmed the boy's suspicions not long after...

"You see how terrifying my Parasite Deck is."

Yuya suddenly felt Yuto's presence appear next to him, the boy having the same apprehensive feeling in his gut as well. There was no doubt within their mind that the hideous man before them had to be the one responsible for everything.

 _"That is..."_

"The Doktor." Yuya finished out loud, cringing inwardly as the mentioned individual barely suppressed a fit of insane laughter, resulting instead in high-pitched giggles with his shoulders shaking spastically.

This man was absolutely _mad..._

"I am _the_ Doktor, little Yuya Sakaki," the man replied in a high, condescending tone, one that left a sick taste in Yuya's mouth. He wasn't aware of the dark anger that was growing inside of him...

"Where is _YUZU?!"_ He snapped back harshly, angrily, barely suppressing his full hatred against the evil man. He was beyond ticked off, knowing that this was the one responsible for hurting his friends, for creating those disgusting bugs.

The man gave another unholy laugh in response, averting his gaze from Yuya. "I'm sorry, but you'll won't be able to meet her. That's because you're...about to rot away."

What happened next...made the boy utterly snap. Not a moment too soon, he internally gasped as Yuzu came into frame of the screen, staring straight at him with cold, icy-blue eyes. It was very different from the warm gaze that she'd usually sported, especially to him. This time she was unresponsive to everything, even to the Doktor's words and Yuya's cries.

He was shocked, his heart wrenching painfully on what she had become. She was now only a former shell of herself...all because of that twisted bug.

She was controlled, and he couldn't save her in time. This _Doktor_ did this to her. He _changed_ her...

"However..." And then Yuya gasped audibly, his eyes widening at the sight as the sadistic villain then bent down to Yuzu...and _traced her face and cheek with his bony finger._

He _touched_ her...

"...even if you were to get here...she's become my insect's captive."

Yuya wanted to vomit in disgust, but he didn't. He wanted to tear his eyes away, but he couldn't, utterly horrified at what the Academia scientist did...

This man...no, this _monster...touched Yuzu, his Yuzu._

 _How dared he?! How..._ _ **DARED HE?!**_

 _ **HOW DARED HE TOUCH AND MANIPULATE YUZU?!**_

The darkness inside him _ROARED_ with great wrath and fury...and Yuya willingly let its cold embrace overwhelm his mind and soul. He had enough of this man; he had gone _too far this time!_ He would find him...and he would _KILL_ him for having the audacity of hurting Yuzu!

And he would start his revenge...by destroying those _atrocious insects!_

The influence of the darkness's presence made the Parasite monsters quiver and shake in fear, making them slowly back away from him. Never had they felt such a dangerous and violent force before, and the waves of its unadulterated anger lashed out against them. They squeaked in fear, feeling completely helpless against this...thing...

They were utterly scared...and they knew it. Serena and Ruri were confused and somewhat unnerved at the strange change in behavior, considering that the monsters were still only holograms. Why would a hologram be terrified...?

It didn't take long for them to find out, eventually seeing the answer in a form of an incredibly dark aura that seeped out of their opponent...

 _ **"You're all trying to act like mighty animals...but insects are INSECTS!"**_ The tone of god-like rage in the boy's voice resounded through the air and reverberating in the girls' minds, casting a cold and scary rise of pressure in the air.

His blood-red, furious eyes opened up abruptly with an electrifying force like lightning, revealing the bright pupils and rays that glowed ominously within the irises. His face was distorted into a very angry glare, his hair and jacket flaring up from the effects of the pitch-black aura surrounding his form.

Serena and Ruri paled in unison upon seeing the darkness around the boy take form, towering above him into the appearance of a dark, monstrous dragon. It bared its claws menacingly, and the Parasite monsters cowered in fear.

Yuya...no, this thing...wasn't even human anymore. He was more like a raving monster, but he didn't care either way. He would make sure to destroy the ones responsible for Yuzu's suffering, for hurting her, for even having the audacity to _touch_ her...

He would kill these wretched bugs...and then he would make the Doktor pay for his sins by _KILLING HIM HIMSELF!_

He would leave him to _BURN until there was NOTHING LEFT!_

 _ **"Dragon of dual-colored eyes, resurrect from the deep darkness and burn everything in the world with flames of anger! COME FORTH! Rank seven! The blazing dragon called by calamity! THE SUPREME KING VIOLENT DRAGON,**_ _ **ODD-EYES RAGING DRAGON**_ _ **!"**_

The hallowing cry of the demonic monster echoed and shook the entire room with its raw power, and the blazing lava of its fiery wings melted the roof and the floor with its immense intensity. The heat was so intense, the girls had to shield their faces in order to bear against it as it snarled and raved dangerously, furiously. The room was left in smoke and fire from the sheer anger of the crimson dragon.

Yuya's anger grew more and more powerful as he explained the effects of his monster in a deep voice, stretching his hand out and clenching his fist as if demonstrating his desire to physically crush the enemy. The darkness affected the dragon even more, increasing its desire for destruction and carnage and making it lash out as a flaming aura enveloped its form.

Serena and Ruri were shocked; it wasn't a hologram...the monster was _real._ They tried to fight back, but the effects of the beast were too powerful, and it wiped out their entire field, leaving behind the agonized screams of the bugs as they were enveloped in the flames, _burning and writhing as they disintegrated to husks of dust._ They were left in shock at the sheer force and ruthlessness of their enemy; what kind of _monster_ had this much power?

No, only a _demon_ would summon this fiend. And as the blue flames encircled before the monster, there was a moment where the owner's face was covered in them as well. And the expression that _it_ suddenly gave through the fire, with its unnaturally wide smile, flaming hair, and soulless eyes, was so demonic and hellish, it left the girls shell-shocked right down to the core of their beings.

It was the most terrifying face they had ever seen in their entire lives, scarier than any nightmare. And the... _thing..._ embraced their petrified fear, its eyes glowing, no, _blazing_ with fiery animosity.

 _It will destroy everything...and this world will CRUMBLE TO DUST!_

 _ **"**_ _ **Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon**_ _ **attacks directly! DESTRUCTION BURST OF RAGE!"**_

The dragon opened its mouth and sent a strong blast of lightning and fire straight at the girls. It electrified their bodies on impact, and the fiery inferno made them scream in agony and terror, the heat of the flames being too unbearable. Even if their bodies weren't burning, it was still too real, too tangible, too _agonizing_ for them to ignore or say otherwise.

They succumbed from the pain and went unconscious soon afterwards, their forms smoking from the effects of the mighty attack. The only evidence of the monster's presence as the duel ended was the gaping crater at the end of the room, the hole displaying the intensity and real impact of its fiery wrath. Yuya breathed heavily as a result, his anger and darkness slowly subsiding back into the shadowed corners of his heart...

However, one thing was for sure in their minds before the girls' sight faded to black: no human or Duel Monster in any of the Four Dimensions could display this raw strength or power. No, this was something much worse, much darker, and it was already corrupting Yuya's heart. It was only a matter of time before such a great evil would awaken once more...

And when it did, the moment Yuya would completely and willingly _succumb_ to it...

 _He_ would make sure that there would be nothing left.

* * *

 **YEP, YOU'RE WELCOME! XD Alright, so here is the main thing that really struck me when I watched the episode...what caused the Berserk mode this time. There were earlier signs of it in the previous episode, but the main factor in play here was actually Yuya's rage, not Yuto's. It was because of the tomato's hatred and disgust at what the Doktor has done to Yuzu (which was only reinforced even more when that sicko touched and traced her face...that was beyond disturbing) that sent him raving mad. This trigger was unique in comparison to previous Awakenings (which were either caused by a great amount of pain [Roget, I'm gonna END you], the Dimensional Dragons/Owari, or Yuto's anger that bled into Yuya's mind and heart, excluding that one time in episode 71 [because Yuya didn't really stay in glowing eyes BM for that long, even if he did viciously lash out at his opponent]).**

 **This time, it was all Yuya. Yuto was angry as well (though he did try to calm the boy down), but Yuya was the main one who caused Berserk mode here, whether he knew it or not. That's why this instance was my favorite BM moment in the entire series; it was reinforced by the main protagonist. XD**

 **It's ironic how Yuya is so quick to abandon his smile philosophy when it comes to witnessing Yuzu in danger and/or learning of her "fate"...Doktor, you are SO DEAD!**

 **I don't care if it's** _ **the**_ **Doktor, because you'll then be a terrible rip-off of** _ **THE HACKER! XD**_ **Sorry, that was a terrible Cyberchase reference.**

 **Anyway, I hoped this one-shot got that point across! I loved doing this from Yuya's perspective in comparison to Yuto's perspective in the last one-shot. It's nice to see contrasting views...especially concerning what the situation was with Yuto/Ruri and Yuya/Yuzu (the former was dueling each other, the latter was yet to reunite under worse conditions), which is...kind of sad, come to think of it.**

 **Anyway, enough of my ramblings. No new words this time, so read, review, DO WHATEVER YOU WANT! And till next time, this is CTA out! AND GOD IS SO, SO, SO, SO GOOD! :D**


End file.
